This invention relates to an accessory of a pneumatic tool whereby the pneumatic tool can be used as either a drilling pneumatic tool or a nut-rotating pneumatic tool, more particularly to a coupling member which can secure a common drilling head to a common pneumatic tool body.
Referring to FIG. 1, an available nut-rotating pneumatic tool or pneumatic socket wrench 1 includes a tool body 10 on which a rotatable rod 11 is mounted. The rotatable rod 11 has an end portion of a rectangular cross-section on which a spring-biased ball 13 is provided. A rotating head 12 has a rectangular socket which is engaged snugly with the rotatable rod 11 of the tool body 10. It is easy to remove the rotating head 12 from the tool body 10.
An electric drill commonly includes an available drilling head shown in FIG. 4, and a body to which the drilling head is fastened. When rapid drilling of a hole and rapid rotation of a nut are desired, an electric drill and a nut-rotating pneumatic tool must be prepared beforehand. The carrying of both of these individual tools creates quite an inconvenience for the user.